


A Quiet Kind of Love

by theroadgoeson



Series: As the Days Turn Into Nights I Love You More and More [21]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Baking, Cooking, M/M, damn elves, there's a frosting devils' trap, unfortunately they still can't catch those pesky keebler elves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-26
Updated: 2013-01-26
Packaged: 2017-11-26 22:59:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/655311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theroadgoeson/pseuds/theroadgoeson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas and Dean bake a cake for Sam and Gabe's anniversary.  It doesn't go exactly as planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Quiet Kind of Love

"Okay, Cas, what does it say we need again?" Dean said, leaning over to look at the book Cas was reading with more than his usual intensity.

"Milk, eggs, flour, oil..." Cas said, listing off ingredients for a cake. It was Sam and Gabriel's first anniversary together and Cas suggested they'd give them something to celebrate. Dean had sarcastically said, "Yeah, cause they would definitely want a cake." Cas missed the sarcasm and said that that would be a great idea and started going on about how Gabe would love cake and he's sure Sam would too. And so Dean was pulled into baking.

Dean didn't bake, as evidenced by the fact that just getting the flour out from the plastic grocery bag somehow mangaged to cover him in a white dusting. He was used to take out burgers and fries, not fucking "eggs and milk and flour." Yeah, it was nice to do something nice for Sam, but still, fucking baking. Dean scowled as he set out the ingredients. and opened the set of measuring cups they bought for this one time use.

"The recipe says we need to heat the oven to 325 degrees," Cas said. He turned to look at the oven. He tilted his head as he tried messing with the dials, trying (and failing) to figure out which one was the temperature. He eventually became fed up and used his angel mojo to get it to the right temperature.

He turned back to Dean, who was trying to open the ingredients as carefully as possible, but still managed to get milk and oil sloshed over the table. "Now we uh... 'sift(?)' the flour and baking powder together," Cas said. "What does sift mean?"

"I think it means we just mix it," Dean said. His face held a look of confusion to rival Cas's when watching porn. Dean shrugged and started pouring the flour and baking powder into a bowl and mixing it with a spoon.

"Now it says we cream the butter and sugar."

"Okay, I actually know what this means. We have to like whip it together with a fork or something." Cas went about getting that done as Dean read the next step and got to cracking eggs and trying to separtate yolks from whites. "Hey, Cas, let me see that fork. We have to whip these until they're stiff... that sounds like something out of gay S&M."

"I don't know what that means," Cas said, giving him the fork.

"Maybe it's best if you don't." Dean grabbed the fork and started trying to whip the eggs. After a while the eggs had foamed up a bit, but they were no where near being whipped. "Why isn't this working?"

"Maybe you're not beating it fast enough?"

Dean passed the bowl to Cas. "Make it work," he said, sounding vaguely like a five-year-old. Cas grabbed the fork and started beating the eggs. His hand became a faint blur and Dean suspected Cas used some of his super-human speed to make things go a little faster.

They continued baking the recipe and finally poured the batter in the pans and set it to bake. When it was done they plopped it out of the pan (a bit too soon, and half the cake stuck.) They frosted it and even made a frosting devil's trap on top. They carried it over to Sam and Gabes and presented it to them. They smiled at the gift and welcomed Dean and Cas in to eat it and have a beer. And yeah, maybe it wasn't the prettiest, or the best tasting, or well made cake in existence, but it showed their love in a quiet, familiar way.


End file.
